


In and Out of Love

by rotg5311



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Finding Love, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Wishverse Captain Hook| Detective Rogers, Storybrooke, True Love, Wishverse (Once Upon a Time), drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Falling out of love can be strange, but sometimes all you need is a new friend to pick up the pieces.David befriends Wishverse Hook and can't help but notice just how truly different he is from the Hook he has already known.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a lot in life that David had never expected. Losing his Wife, Daughter, and memories. Losing his farm, his kingdom, and eventually his hate for his step-mother-in-law. All the battles, deaths, and unexpected challenges. Time and time again David was knocked down, yet he always found a way to get back up. Because that’s what hero’s do.

The one thing David had never expected was falling out of love. At first it was easy to ignore. Snow was stressed with taking care of a baby for the first time, which they had been told might disrupt their lives. They were both helping the town in different ways, caring for their people, keeping everyone happy no matter how many times things went wrong. David stayed out late more often than not, and when he came home to see Neil and Snow sprawled out in bed together, he didn’t have the heart to wake either of them up to make room for him. When they weren’t working completely different hours, the two of them were usually too exhausted to do anything other than make small talk about their days. By the time Neil was three David couldn’t remember the last time he and Snow had sex, much less kissed.

When he couldn’t ignore it anymore, it sat like a heavy, ugly weight on his shoulders. He wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but at some point over the years, he had fallen out of love. David didn’t even think it was possible, especially since the two of them had shared True Love. Yet, looking at Snow the only thing he saw was his oldest and dearest friend where a lover had once stood. David loved Snow dearly… He just wasn’t in love with her anymore. The realization was like a punch to the gut.

For weeks David battled with the notion of leaving. No longer in love with his Wife, the right thing to do would be leaving. He should let Snow move on with her life. Yet, he couldn’t bare to break her heart. She seemed… happy enough. Whether she was still in Love with him or not he couldn’t be entirely sure. Things were definitely different between them. In the end David stayed for Neil.

David had always wanted a son. Of course he had been thrilled to be blessed with a daughter, only to have her swept away for what seemed like a lifetime. Neil was his second chance. His chance to finally be a Father. Dirty diapers, long nights, midnight feedings, temper tantrums, and everything in between. Of course he always tried his hardest to be a Father to Emma, but he had missed out on so much. He refused to do it again. Even if it meant being a roommate to Snow rather than a husband.

When Neil got old enough to attend school, Snow went back to teaching. It was much less of a stress on her, and for that David was grateful. With Regina back and elected as Queen, less duties fell on him and Snow. Most of his newly freed up time was spent with Baby Hope. It was love at first sight. His first grandchild. A beautiful blue eyed granddaughter with the brightest smile in all the land.

Emma and Hook were happy for the extra set of hands, taking all the help they could get. David used it as a way to make up for all the time he lost with Emma, since Hope was nearly a spitting image of her. Besides, he missed having a baby around the house. Neil was “all grown up”, or so he swore every time David tried babying him.  
“Daddy, I’m in school now. I’m a big boy!” Neil would say, hands on his hips as he proudly walked across the street after David offered to hold his hand, or even carry him. Of course it hurt, but an overwhelming sense of pride washed over him at that.

“Of course you are, Neil. I just wanted to hold your hand because I didn’t want to get hit by a car.” David laughed to himself when Neil’s small hand shot out, shoving itself deep within David’s grasp. Of course his son had a heart of Gold. A true Prince.

After dropping Neil off, David stopped by to pick up Hope. Most days they walked around for a few hours to tire her out for her nap. The Park, the Harbor, Grannies, and even the Deli were all stops on their semi weekly rounds of the town. It gave Emma and Killian time to clean, cook, sleep, shop, or whatever else their hearts desired.

“And then your Grandma and I-” David cut off his story when he saw a familiar face across the street. “Oh hey look Hope. There’s your Daddy. Let’s go say hi.”

David jogged across a surprisingly empty street, unsure of why Hook still hadn’t noticed them. He must have a lot on his mind. In fact, David wasn’t really sure why he was on this side of town right now anyways.

“Hey, Daddy! We didn’t expect to see you out here today.” David noticed the way Hook bristled slightly and took a step back. “Oh. Oh no, you’re the other Hook, aren’t you?”

“Indeed I am.” His son-in-law’s alternate self said, frowning at David’s use of ‘other’. The amount of doubles in Storybrooke had taken a lot of getting used to. Thankfully for David his ‘other’ self had died. It made things easier for him, though he did mistake people for ones he knew at least a few times a day.

“Sorry about that. I should know better by now, it’s just.. I haven’t really been sleeping well lately. Plus the two of you are always in black. And leather. And… I’m talking too much. My apologies.”

“No worries, Mate.” Nook, as Zelena had taken to calling him, said with a smile.

“You know, you’ve been in Storybrooke so long, and we still haven’t really been properly introduced. I’m David.” He stuck out a hand to shake. It was firm, yet somehow different than the other Hook’s.

“Killian. Hook. Roger’s. I have a few names, take your pick.”

“Well I think it’s about time I get to know the new you. Me and the other one get along well enough, it might be nice to talk to one that’s not actually sleeping with my daughter.” He shook the thought out of his head. David and Emma had a strange Father-Daughter relationship, but the over protective streak in him still managed to shine through time and time again around Hook.

“Is that right?” A short, sharp laugh escaped his lips. It was odd looking at someone who looked identical to a man who had become a friend, yet being able to notice the slight differences. The laugh, the tilt to his stance, the handshake. “That sounds good to me, Mate.”

A few buzzes on the Captain’s phone in rapid succession made him take it out and frown over what he saw there. It was none of David’s business, but things had been so utterly dull and boring since everyone’s return to Storybrooke that he mildly hoped the frown on Hook’s face was due to something apocalyptic. Immediately he felt bad. Things were good and safe, he should just appreciate it for what it was.

“If you’ll forgive me, I have to run. But I’ll be seeing you around?”

“Absolutely.” David watched New Hook take off down the street, phone to his ear, and new without a doubt that they would be running into each other again, soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon may have been exaggerating heavily. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that David finally saw New Hook again.

Turning to see who was responsible for the shadow covering his small section of the bar, David cringed upon looking at his son-in-law’s face. Only when Hook sat down next to him wordlessly did David realize it was in fact Wishverse Hook instead.

“Considering you aren’t telling me I’ve had enough to drink, I would assume you aren’t my son-in-law.” David slammed his empty mug down next to the rest of empty ones in front of him, waving his hand at the bartender for another round. Thankfully Hook didn’t refuse.

“Who am I to judge when a man has had enough to drink. You’re neither brawling nor crying. I’d say you can still down a few more.”

“I like you, Nook. That’s a good thought process.” He took another sip, crinkling his nose at the taste. It wasn’t good, but it sure was effective.

“Not you, too. What is it with you people and that God awful name?” Hook shook his head, making David wonder who else had called him that besides David and Zelena. It had only been a joke, even though a badly received one.

“Alright. Hook. Killian. Rogers?”

“My cursed name. I was a Policeman. Detective Rogers.”

“Well, I’m not sure what you do here in Storybrooke, but we could always use another man on the force.” He smiled as widely as he could, trying to be inviting. The police force had reduced drastically, falling out of a ‘family business’ once Emma had Hope.

“You still have police here?” The dark haired man said, letting an unfamiliar look of confusion cross his face. Once again David was struck with just how different the two Hook’s could really be. Two different people deserved to be called two different things. David just couldn’t settle on what he wanted to call this New Hook.

“It’s mostly local work. We deal with the original parts of Storybrooke. The Queen’s guard can’t watch over everything, you know.”

“Makes sense I guess. Sure, why not? I haven’t been doing much of anything since I got here. A little wedding planning here and there.” David watched Rogers fiddle with his good hand. There was no ring there and David had never seen the man with a woman.

“Congratulations! When’s the big day?” Clapping a hand on the other man’s shoulder made him jump, but David might have had a little too much to drink to care at that point.

“They haven’t decided yet. It’s either early April or late July. Something about the weather and flowers and… clothes? I don’t know, mate.” The way Rogers grabbed at the bridge of his nose and shook his head made David laugh. Clearly the Captain had been caught in a wedding war that wasn’t even his own and was tired of hearing the same arguments over and over. 

“I find it’s best to just smile and say ‘yes dear’. But then again I’ve never been much for all the finer things. Just getting married was enough. Who’s the lucky couple anyways?” David wondered. He knew very little about this new Hook. He had a daughter and had become very good friends with Henry. That was about it. 

“My daughter Alice and her girlfriend Robin. Or fiance now, I suppose.”

“Well congratulations.” David was too wrapped up in the second hand joy radiating off the man next to him to take in the words at first. “Wait, Robin? As in Zelena’s Robin? I didn’t know she was seeing anyone, much less getting married.”

“Well it’s kind of hush hush, they don’t want to make a huge fuss over it.” Rogers paused, then looked at David, familiar quirked eyebrow and all. “Though I distinctly remember them going to your wife about something wedding related.”

“Oh.” At a loss for words, David just shrugged it off. It’s not like the two of them talked a whole lot anymore. He probably would’ve learned about the wedding when they received an invitation. If they did. Sipping the rest of his beer, David waited for the bartender to notice, though he seemed preoccupied with another person at the opposite side of the bar.

A sharp ring made him jump. It was a new phone and he hadn’t exactly figured out how to turn the volume down yet. Snow’s name sat in big bold letters, staring back at him. It was too loud in the bar to answer, though he did send a text right after the call hung up saying he was on his way.

“I guess I better be going.” David stood up and promptly stumbled back, nearly falling over if it weren’t for the hand that reached out and grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him back upright.

“You aren’t driving, mate.” David wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, but he appreciated it either way. Of course he would never drive like this.

“Walking. Didn’t bring the car with me.” For exactly this reason, though he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“I can walk with you.” Rogers frowned, looking him up and down. “Make sure you don’t crack your head open on someones front steps.”

“I’ll be fine.” Though even as he said it, he stumbled while taking a step back. David didn’t want the help, but he did want to make sure he made it back to Neil in one piece. “Ok. I’m just a few blocks away.”

Thankfully, Rogers only had to help him a few times, steadying him when he stumbled, and grabbing his jacket when he went too far to one side or the other. It took them a little longer than usual to get back to his house, and David used the extra time to tell Rogers about his new job. Or at least he tried. He ended up handing over a business card before making the Captain promise to call tomorrow so they could have an actual conversation about it. Hopefully he would, because David had been getting ready to post a job ad for it. But who better for the job than someone he basically already knew?


	3. Chapter 3

‘Same face, different person. Same face, different person. Same face, different person.’ Played on repeat for the tenth time that day. So far he had brought his new Officer a coffee and muffin, which turned out to be Hook’s favorite, not Rogers. Next, he threw on a radio station that Rogers didn’t care for. Then he went to make a joke about Captain Hook’s hook, only to remember Rogers preferred wearing the prosthetic hand from the Curse. But the most jarring thing was actually working with a Police Officer that actually knew what they were doing. Since David had started his job, everyone he worked with had kind of been Grandfathered in through family. Having an actual Cop on the force was probably for the best, considering they had all been winging it for years.

“So it’s really just you here?” Rogers asked after he had settled in at the desk opposite of David’s. 

“No. Emma and your... Other half, Hook, they both used to work here. But with the baby, they’re taking time off. Though, I’m not entirely sure they’ll be back. Ruby works an odd shift here and there answering phones. And then there’s Henry. ‘Sir Henry’. Wishverse Henry? The other version of my Grandson. It can be a little weird between us, but we make it work.”

David shook his head at that whole situation. Just like Rogers and Hook were turning out to be different people altered by different life experiences, his Henry and the other Henry were very different, too. Still a Grandson either way, David did his best to get to know the other Henry. It was a little tense here and there but they made it by.

“Besides,” David continued, trying to fill the silence. “It’s not like we need that many workers. Not much really happens around here anymore.”

“You say it like a bad thing.” Rogers gave him a weak smile before going back to rummaging through his nearly empty desk.

“No not a bad thing. Everyone is safe, that’s more than I could ever ask for. It’s just…” He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of the best way to put it. “Boring. You know, fighting evil at every turn. Ruling over a kingdom. Inspiring people. And now-”

“And now you’re living a normal life. Wife, kids, nine to five job. A lot of men would kill for that, you know.” 

David rolled his eyes in a way that he knew Rogers must have picked up on, even if he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful with his life. Of course he was happy, mostly. Sure, getting that spark back with Snow would be nice, but what David craved deep in his soul was another adventure. His life had been one adventure stacked on another, all piling up into the thrilling tale he called life. But now it was like he was staring at a blank page, waiting for the words that just never came.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today, Sheriff?” Rogers asked, thankfully changing the subject. Of course David didn’t mind divulging in personal information, but he wouldn’t harass a stranger with his life problems. Maybe after a couple more beers. Their conversation over drinks had flown a lot more nicely than this one.

“Paperwork mostly. Like I said, not much has been happening lately.” He made a sour face before looking back down at the stack of papers scattered across his desk. The worst part of the job by far, the stacks of paperwork had been piling up for a while, since Henry had never had to deal with it and David couldn’t really stand doing it. Hopefully Rogers would be better at getting it done.

“You know the area well. What would you recommend for a Wedding venue. The girls can’t seem to decide. Robin wants whatever Alice picks, and Alice just can’t ever seem to make up her mind.” David glanced up once more at Rogers, pleasantly surprised to see him intently working on the large stack of papers he had been given. Who knew drunk David had actually picked a competent worker.

“Honestly, I would talk to Archie about it. He’s kind of the town officiant now. I do know a couple popular places for couples to pick. I guess it all depends on what kind of wedding they’re planning.” A short list of romantic wedding spots flashed through his mind, some of which he had even attended.

“At this point I don’t even know, Mate. Flashy, small, big, themed. I’ve heard so many ideas that I don’t remember the half of them. I love them both but, I’ve never been married. I’m out of my realm here.”

Even as stressed as he seemed, the Captain didn’t pause from his work. David was impressed.

“I’ll tell you what, I can take you out later. Show you around. There’s a couple spots everyone seems to love and I have a few lesser known ones that are just as nice. Whatever you like you can bring them to. Maybe they’ll love it, or at least they’ll get a better idea of what they’re looking for.” It was the least David could do for the man, considering he started a whole new job within days of the offer.

“You know I’d like that a lot.” Rogers finally looked up and flashed him a brilliant white smile, so similar yet so different than the one David was used to seeing.

The soft ring of the phone cut off David’s reply. The two men stared at each other, waiting for the other to answer the phone before David finally nodded to Rogers, gesturing for him to do it. As long as it wasn’t an emergency, he planned on sending Rogers out to do whatever it was the person on the other end of the line needed.

After a few minutes of ‘uh huhs’ and ‘I see’s’ Rogers finally hung up. David couldn’t help but notice the giddy look on the man’s face at the chance to do some real police work. The Captain must have really enjoyed his job during the Curse. He was glad this arrangement was proving to be useful to both of them.

“You don’t mind handling that, do you? I really have to get these papers filed today.” David lied. There was nothing in his stack of paperwork that couldn’t wait at least a week, if not two. It was worth the smile he received in return. David had seen too much unhappiness in his lifetime to not actively try and make people happy whenever he could. “But if you’re done by noon, meet me at Granny’s for lunch. My treat.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well I’m glad someone’s been getting to know him.” Snow said over her shoulder. It was their weekly ‘sit down and chat’ night, and lately they’ve had less and less to discuss. The only new thing in David’s life had been Wishverse Hook, so naturally it’s the only thing he really had to talk about. “He’s got such a lovely daughter. And you’ll never guess who she’s marrying!”

“Robin, I know.” David looked at her disappointed face, realizing she had been genuinely excited to tell him. “It came up a few times. I showed him a few places they can get married, apparently the girls don’t really know what they want.”

“Weddings can be difficult, especially in a new town.” Snow’s face twisted into her signature upset look. David tried to think of anything else from his week to change the subject to, but it had mostly been Rogers. It was nice having a new friend, but made this part of his life just a little more difficult.

“You know, they might enjoy a little help.” He settled on after a minute of thinking.

“Who, me? David, I hardly know Alice. I can’t exactly swoop in and take over their wedding plans.” She passed the wooden spoon across the table for David to taste the sauce she had been making.

“Needs a little more salt.” This was what he still enjoyed about being with Snow. This was fun. The little things in life. “You may not know Alice, but you do know Robin. We were at every birthday, every holiday, every milestone in her life. Up until she became a teenager, that is.”

David frowned, hoping whatever teenage rebellion Neil went through wouldn’t be as bad as Robin. She had cut everyone out, turned into a little monster, and then ran away to a whole other realm. They had missed out on Emma’s life, including all the bad parts, too. David wasn’t exactly sure what to expect out of Neil. It was hard to imagine he could be anything other than the sweet little boy David loved.

“I don’t know.” She still looked unsure, but now David could see that spark in her eyes. She just needed a little push, and that was one of the few things he could still provide for her.

“Look, I’ll ask Rogers, though I’m sure he’ll say go for it. You still have all your wedding stuff from Emma and Hook. Books of dresses, venues, flowers…” David wasn’t sure what else. He had seen that and panicked about his little girl getting married.

“Fine.” Snow stirred the pasta for three seconds, body visibly vibrating in anticipation. It had been so long since he saw her this excited.

“I can watch the food if you want to go dig out all your wedding planning stuff.” As soon as the words left his mouth Snow was slamming the spoon down with directions to turn the pasta off when it got soft. How hard could it be to cook spaghetti?

Hard enough apparently. David hadn’t exactly burnt it, but it just tasted off. A dish that Snow cooked perfectly so often, he had ruined within minutes. Luckily she was too wrapped up in wedding stuff to notice. It dragged up memories of Emma’s wedding. He and Snow had been so in love back then. What happened? Of course he still loved her, it was hard not to love the woman who gave life to your two children. He just wasn’t in love with her anymore.

One quick text to Rogers turned into a full blown conversation. It started with the question if Alice wanted to see some of Snow’s books, then turned into Snow pointing at things she wanted David to take pictures of and send to Rogers. It was the first time in the two weeks they had known each other that they actually talked like that outside of work. It was nice.

“Is it that late already?” David said, finally looking at the time. “I’ll go pick up Neil.”

Snow had no objections, already yawning. David knew she would be asleep by the time he returned. This was their scheduled ‘date night’ that never ended in sex. It had stopped bothering him a long time ago.

Emma looked exhausted enough that he almost took Hope home with him along with Neil. She promised she would be fine, but there was an unspoken agreement that he would be back in the morning to take Hope for the day. Seeing Emma and Hook so tired from a baby made him think back to when Neil had first been born. They had started off so good, so ready to face whatever challenges came their way. Looking back on it was like a flip book of them falling out of love, though it was hard to pinpoint exactly when it happened. It made him wonder if the catalyst had been Neil or just the stress of life itself. Maybe a mixture of both?

Blaming Neil made David feel sick. Neil was one of the best things in life and David would never regret having him. It just made him wonder if the same thing would have happened with Emma. If there had been no curse and they raised her themselves. Would they still have drifted apart? Would Neil even be alive now? Sometimes life was funny that way. As bad as things had been, David wouldn’t be exactly where he was now without his past.

Looking at Neil’s sleeping face in the rear view mirror was one of the few comforts he still had in life. Carrying him into the house was proving slightly more difficult as time went on. Soon Neil would be too big to hold. The realization that Neil was growing up so fast hit David like a train. Sitting in the rocking chair next to Neil’s bed, he gripped the handles for support.

A buzz vibrated his thigh. The new phone that Rogers had finally helped him adjust the volume to. David was grateful the sound wasn’t on for Neil’s sake. He may be growing up fast, but he was still cranky if woken up in the middle of the night.

Three new messages.

All from Rogers. A reply of when Alice and Robin wanted to meet with Snow, a silly picture of something the two of them had been talking about the other day, and a goodnight message. David laughed at the last one. He had learned from Lucy that it was generally more accepted to just go to sleep rather than send out a goodnight text. He didn’t understand that and apparently neither did Rogers. Times were changing and they were getting left behind.

Leaving a note on the table for Snow on when to meet the girls, David climbed in bed before pulling out his phone once more.

‘Goodnight, Captain.’


End file.
